I Couldn't Save Her
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: Nephrite realizes who Sailor Moon is and finds an easier way to get rid of her, leaving Mamorou to pick up the pieces.
1. Part One

If you like this, come to my page. http://www.geocities.com/skyofdestiny  
  
I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or the other characters.   
  
I Couldn't Save Her: Part One by ACM  
  
"Odango atama!"   
  
Usagi turned gracefully, hoping not to embarrass herself, and ran straight into a pole. Somewhere far away, Ami, Rei, and Luna sweatdropped.   
  
Blushing profusely, Usagi pulled herself away from the pole and turned more slowly to see Mamorou across the street, laughing hysterically. Angry and hurt, Usagi tried to salvage her dignity.   
  
"I'm fine, Mamorou. Thank you so much for caring!"   
  
She gathered up her books and walked quickly away.   
  
Mamorou chuckled to himself and walked in the opposite direction. His laughter turned to fear as he heard the screeching of tires, followed by a high pitched scream. He turned to see Usagi, lying on the pavement in a pool of her own blood.   
  
Mamorou rushed over to her, dodging traffic, and just missing the sickly gray colored car which was stalled on the curb in front of the fallen girl. When he reached her, Mamorou was relieved to see that she was only unconscious, but he soon realized that she was still rapidly loosing blood. He had to act quickly.   
  
Knowing that he shouldn't move her, he ran to the nearest pay phone, from which he could watch over her while calling an ambulance. He had nearly reached the phone, when he felt a sharp pain, like an electrical shock, and was suddenly flying away from it.   
  
Behind him, Nephrite smiled and relaxed his hands. Smiling wickedly, he disappeared.   



	2. Part Two

If you like this, come to my page. http://www.geocities.com/skyofdestiny  
  
I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or the other characters.   
  
I Couldn't Save Her: Part Two by ACM  
  
Mamorou heard soft footsteps coming toward him. Clutching his head in pain, he opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful face and blue eyes shimmering with tears.   
  
"Odango atama?" he asked weakly.   
  
He struggled to sit up, but was forced back by pain.   
  
"Don't try to sit up," the girl said gently.   
  
"Usagi?"   
  
"Shh."   
  
"Usagi!"   
  
"Don't worry. You're safe now."   
  
Suddenly his vision became clearer and he saw Usagi's friend, Rei.   
  
"Rei? Oh, I'm sorry to call you Odango Atama. That's quiet an insult," Mamorou laughed.   
  
Rei laughed half-heartedly.   
  
"Where is Odango, anyway?"   
  
Rei turned away to hide the tears streaming down her face, but they came out in her voice.   
  
"She's...She's not here, at the moment."   
  
Suddenly the memories came flooding back to Mamorou; the gray car; the payphone; Usagi on the ground, loosing blood...  
  
He sat up like a shot, despite tremendous pain, grabbed Rei by the shoulders and shook her.   
  
"Where is she?" he shouted. "Tell me!"   
  
"I'm sorry," she said.   
  
Mamorou's cry was heard by the moon itself.   
  
Author's note: Don't worry. I know it doesn't make a person too popular to kill off Usagi, and nobody likes to read it. This is not the end of the story. Ooh...The suspense is killing you, isn't it?  



	3. Part Three

If you like this, come to my page. http://www.geocities.com/skyofdestiny  
  
I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or the other characters.   
  
I Couldn't Save Her: Part Three by ACM  
  
Mamorou awoke the next day after a restless sleep, hoping against hope that the entire ordeal had been a dream. 'No such luck', he realized, looking around the simple but comfortable room. Rei had stayed with him until he had fallen asleep, but had now gone, most likely to do her morning chores.   
  
The emptiness of the room reminded him of the new emptiness in his life. He decided to go out for a walk.   
  
He had intended only to walk around the temple grounds, but soon found himself walking along Tokyo's busy sidewalk.   
  
Thoughts of the previous day returned to him as he realized he had returned to the scene of the accident. It was calm now, too calm, he noted with mild annoyance.   
  
A gray car approached his part of the street. It was obviously a different car, being in much better condition, but Mamorou had to laugh at the irony of the situation. Without a second thought, he jumped in the car's path, screaming, "I couldn't save her!"   
  
To be continued...Ha ha! I made a really short chapter, for the sake of suspense. Whoa! *Dodges things being hurled at her by an audience of Usagi fans, Mamorou fans, and Chibi Usa fans* Okay, okay! Sorry! To all those tearful people who are hoping for a happy ending: Don't worry, you'll get it. I hate fanfics where everybody dies. Don't freak out on me. It gets better, I promise. I'll try to get the next (happy) chapter up today or tomorrow. Until then, you'll just have to stay on the edge of your seat. Unless you're standing up...Anyway, the best is yet to come.   



	4. Part Four

If you like this, come to my page. http://www.geocities.com/skyofdestiny  
  
Don't worry guys, the end is coming. The next chapter might even be the last chapter. Anyway, put away the Kleenex, this chapter is kinda mellow, happy, and pretty! :)  
  
I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
I Couldn't Save Her: Part Four by ACM  
  
Mamorou was with his princess, the girl of his dreams. She stared at   
him with sad blue eyes. Light danced around her. Mamorou was enchanted.  
  
"Do you know me?"  
  
"What?" Mamorou asked, startled.  
  
"Do you know me?" she asked again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do not allow your grief to consume you. You do know me."  
  
Suddenly it was Usagi who stood before him. Mamorou blinked in   
disbelief, and the princess returned, this time wearing a jeweled crown.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Yes, I was Usagi, and she was the princess of the moon. Now I am Neo Queen Selenity of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"There is a future kingdom. I am the queen, and you, Mamorou, are the   
king, Endymion. Let me show it to you."  
  
She lead him to a luminous crystal palace. As they entered, Mamorou was captivated by the sheer elegance of the sparkling chambers. The queen stopped briefly in front of a large ornate door then opened it and motioned him inside.   
  
"Allow me to introduce the members of our court. I believe you are already acquainted with these two, Sailor Mercury, the senshi of water and ice, and Sailor Mars, the senshi of fire."   
  
Mamorou nodded and bowed to each of them. They curtseyed in return.   
  
"This is Sailor Venus, the senshi of love, with her guide cat, Artemis. Next to them is Luna, Sailor Moon's guide cat, whom you already know. This is Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of thunder."   
  
Under normal circumstances. Mamorou would have been surprised to learn that there were more senshi, but he had stopped being surprised after the shock of learning he was a future king had worn off. He bowed to them in the same way, and they also curtseyed.   
  
"These last three are three of the senshi of the outer planets. They are Sailor Uranus, the senshi of sky and wind, Sailor Neptune, the senshi of the sea, and Sailor Saturn, the senshi of silence and death."   
  
Mamorou flinched at Neo Queen Selenity's last words. Sailor Saturn rolled her eyes and smiled. Mamorou bowed to the last three senshi. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn curtseyed in return, but Sailor Uranus, he noticed, gave a low bow.   
  
"We will now visit the fourth Outer Senshi, unless there is business for me to attend to here," Selenity announced.   
  
The Inner Senshi shook their heads simultaneously, and Neo Queen Selenity took Mamorou away from the throne room and down a long corridor.   
  
"I hope that wasn't too shocking for you," Selenity said pleasantly.   
  
"Not at all," Mamorou answered.   
  
Selenity gave a cunning little smile.   
  
"That is good, because this will be much worse."   



	5. Part Five

If you like this, come to my page. http://www.geocities.com/skyofdestiny  
  
I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or the other characters.   
  
I Couldn't Save Her: Part Five by ACM  
  
Author's Notes: Finally, teary-eyed Sailor Moon fans, you get your happy ending. By the way, to the person who said my story makes no sense, I hope this clears things up for you. Also, to all the people (and there are a lot!) who said that my chapters are too short, don't worry. I know how to write a proper chapter, but for dramatic effect in this story, I chose to break it up into "parts". If you read another story by me in the future, the chapters will not be so short. Anyway, here's the nice happy ending. Enjoy!   
  
"Where are you taking me?" Endymion asked.   
  
Selenity ignored him.   
  
"We're here," she announced.   
  
Selenity came to a stop in front of a marble door. It was extremely tall and decorated with lavender scroll work. With all her strength, Selenity pulled the door toward her, staggering backward a bit as it opened to reveal a dark room. Purple fog rose from the floor. A large gate stood in the center of the seemingly endless room and a Sailor Senshi in a black-trimmed uniform beside it.   
  
"This is Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time. Pluto, I present to you Chiba Mamorou, though I suspect you knew he was coming," Selenity told them.   
  
Sailor Pluto nodded and curtseyed to Endymion, who bowed.   
  
  
"Well, Mamorou, I assume you have a few questions for me," Sailor Pluto said calmly.   
  
"More than a few, but I guess the most important one is: how did I get here?"   
  
"You tried to kill yourself. I stopped time before you died, so you just passed out and I brought you here to the future kingdom."   
  
"Why did you stop me?"   
  
This time Neo Queen Selenity answered.   
  
"I know you felt responsible for Usagi's death and still do, but that doesn't mean you deserve to die."   
  
"I do deserve it. I couldn't save her. If I hadn't let my guard down this wouldn't have happened. Actually, none of this would have happened if I hadn't made fun of her."   
  
"Okay, that's true, but you were just flirting with her. You knew that and, though she's naive, part of her knows that too. She wouldn't blame you for this."   
  
"Still, I don't want to live. Without her, I have no reason to live."   
  
"Trust me, you do," Selenity assured him.   
  
"That is the reason we brought you here," Sailor Pluto added.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Don't you remember who I said I used to be? That's right, I said Usagi, and even though she's dead, I'm still standing. Do you know why? It's because this timeline works out in the end. This was meant to happen. You weren't meant to save her. We can take care of that part."   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"What? You think I might be a fraud? Do you think I went to all this trouble, just to trip you up? Do you think that I created a false kingdom and claimed that you are the king and I am the queen, just to hurt you? Well, I'm sorry, the king is not here now, so I can't prove that you are the king," Selenity yelled, breaking out of her usually tranquil demeanor.   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"It's because you can't exist twice in the same time. When I brought you here, I sent King Endymion in your place. Don't worry though, I didn't leave him in the street. He can go where he wants, as long as he stays in that time, so he was more than willing to do it," Sailor Pluto responded.   
  
"However, doubtful Mamorou, since I can see that you are still unconvinced, I do have one final piece of evidence."   
  
"Small Lady! Please come here for a moment," Selenity called softly.   
  
Mamorou stared as a little girl in a white gown which matched Neo Queen Selenity's appeared. Her hair was hot pink and worn in a style similar to Usagi's odangoes.   
  
"This is our daughter, Small Lady Selenity, the princess of Crystal Tokyo. Look into her eyes and you must know that I am telling the truth."   
  
Mamorou looked into the little girl's eyes. Though they were red instead of Usagi's deep blue, they shone with the same delight and innocence as the girl that Mamorou secretly loved. Mamorou was overcome with emotion. She was his daughter.   
  
"You love her already, don't you? You want to protect her and see her grow up," Selenity whispered.   
  
"Now I have a reason. I've made a terrible mistake. If you can still save Usagi, I want to go home," Mamorou cried.   
  
Before he could say another word, Sailor Pluto raised the staff she carried high in the air and the future world dissolved away.   
  
Mamorou awoke in his own bed. He was sat up and looked at his surroundings as though they were foreign. Then he remembered.   
  
"Usagi!"   
  
Mamorou threw on the clothes closest to the door and sped off to Usagi's house.   
  
He arrived out of breath and banged mercilessly on the door. The door opened a crack.   
  
"Who's there?" asked a sleepy voice.   
  
The door opened all the way to reveal Usagi with disheveled hair. She wore pink pajamas with little bunnies and carrots all over them. Mamorou was overjoyed to see her.   
  
"It was all a dream. Oh, it's so good to see you, Usagi!"   
  
Mamorou swept Usagi off her feet in a huge hug.   
  
"Eww! Let me go. Get your hands off me!" Usagi screamed, writhing in his grasp.   
  
Mamorou suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped her on the pavement of her front step. She landed squarely on her rear end and began to cry.   
  
"Mamorou! Why are you always so mean to me? What are you doing here anyway? What gives you the right to barge in here and wake me up so early?"   
  
"Whoa! Calm down, Odango. No need to wake up the whole neighborhood. It's not that early anyway, and maybe this morning you'll be on time for school for once, thanks to me."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Usagi glanced back at the clock in the kitchen.   
  
"Oh no! I'm still going to be late! Go away Mamorou. I can't believe I'm going to be late again. Mom!"   
  
Usagi slammed the door in Mamorou's face, but he hardly noticed, because he was laughing so hard.   
  
From her perch on a tree behind him, Sailor Pluto whispered, "Only a dream."   



End file.
